


We Interrupt This Broadcast...

by BrenIsntHome (NicoGreyjoy)



Series: Widomauk [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: ......kind of?, Alternate Universe - WandaVision, Children, Denial, Domestic Bliss, M/M, WandaVision spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29234127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoGreyjoy/pseuds/BrenIsntHome
Summary: Caleb finally has everything he ever wanted in life.A home. A spouse. Children.Everything is perfect and nothing will ever change that.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Series: Widomauk [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	We Interrupt This Broadcast...

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired after binging WandaVision. Grief is a powerful force, my dudes.

"Can we keep him, Vati? Please, please, please pleeeeeaasssse!"

"Yes please, can we keep him!?" 

Caleb attempted to keep his expression stern as he took in the two muddy children before him. Both boys stared up at him with wide, pleading eyes as the small dog they were both holding wagged its little tail. 

"Now boys," he began, "we cannot just keep this dog. His family probably misses him very much."

Immediately, the pouts came out in full force. "But Vati, he was out there all by himself! Willas heard him crying out in the rain and we just couldn't leave him there."

Caleb clucked his tongue as he stepped forward, gesturing for the boys to hand over the small animal. The children shared a glance with each other before reluctantly handing the dog over to their father, their frowns deepened. 

"That was very sweet of you to do. I agree, we shouldn't leave him out in the rain. But," he paused, making sure they both listened carefully, "when the rain stops we have to return him to his family. Do you understand, Willas? Tomas?" 

"B-But-"

"No buts. Besides, I do not think Frumpkin would appreciate having a dog running around the house, ja?" 

Before Willas and Tomas were able to open their mouths and begin begging to keep the dog again, the back door opened, revealing a tired looking yet smiling Mollymauk. "What's this about a dog?" the tiefling asked as they slid their damp coat off their body, hanging it on the hook near the door to dry. 

"PAPA!" came twin cries of excitement as the boys temporarily seemed to forget their lost dog woes and instead launched themselves at their other parent. Molly grinned widely as they crouched down to catch them both in a tight hug, seemingly unbothered by the mud. 

"Hello, loves," they said softly, pressing a kiss to both of their heads. He held them close for a moment longer before standing and ruffling their hair as they moved passed them and made their way to Caleb. 

"And hello, darling." 

Caleb smiled as Molly leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. Behind them, he heard Willas and Tomas making exaggerated gagging sounds as they witnessed their parents kissing and he could feel as Molly chuckled into their kiss at their reaction before the tiefling pulled away. 

"And hello to this tiny wet creature that wasn't here when I left for work!" Molly reached out a hand and gently scratched the dog behind its ears, earning more tail wagging and excited sounds. "Where did he come from?"

Caleb sighed and threw an exasperated look over his shoulder at the boys. "Your sons found him in the rain and then tried to sneak him in the house." 

"Ah, that explains the mud. What's his name, then?"

"His name is Nugget and we love him so please tell Vati that we can keep him please please please!" Tomas begged, running over and clinging to Molly's leg. 

"Well..."

Caleb glared at the tiefling. "Don't you dare encourage this, Mollymauk Tealeaf. I already told them we cannot keep the dog." 

Willas took the opportunity to join his brother in clinging to Molly's legs. "Please, Papa?" he asked softly with wide pleading eyes. And Caleb almost groaned out loud as he watched his spouse practically melt under the combined force of their boys. Mollymauk could be stern with anyone.....except their children. The discipline was often left up to Caleb for this reason. 

"How about we try to find his family first? And then if we can't find them, we'll think about-"

"Mollymauk," Caleb warned. 

"Oh come on, darling! You have to admit he's adorable. _You_ haven't even put him down or stopped petting him!"

"Yes, but that does not mean-"

_Bang._

All four of them jumped as something outside slammed into the kitchen door, making it vibrate on its hinges. 

_Bang. Bang._

The banging continued. Louder. Stronger. Like something was trying to get in. Molly was on their feat in an instant and making their way over to stand next to Caleb as they both stared anxiously at the door. Both of them also having taken a defensive position in front of the children. 

**_Bang._ **

"Caleb? What.....what is that?" Molly asked, arms tight around the wizard. 

Caleb stared, a strange feeling he couldn't quite place bubbling up inside of him. Something about it felt...familiar, almost. He couldn't see what was behind the door, but he could _sense_ it. And something about it was off. Something was here that wasn't supposed to be here. 

_**Bang. Bang. Bang.** _

The banging intensified and Caleb heard the boys whimpering in fear behind them. "V-Vati? What is that? Why is it trying to get in?" Willas sniffled, clinging tightly to Tomas. 

"It's alright, liebling. I won't let anyone hurt you. Not ever," Caleb assured him, eyes never leaving the door. "It's going to be alright." 

_"Caleb?"_

The wizard froze as he heard his name being called by whatever was on the other side of the door. Whatever it was, it was rattling the handle now. _"Caleb can you hear me? If you're getting this, please reply to this message."_

"Caleb, is it....talking to you? How does it know you?"

_"Caleb, whose doing this to you? Who has you trapped in there?"_

_"CALEB!"_

**_Bang._ **

The door slammed open to reveal the dark silhouettes of six figures. It was impossible to make out any physical features, the only distinguishing feature on the shapes being their height differences. All at once, the figures began rushing towards the door and Caleb heard the boys screaming, felt Molly's grip tightening around him. 

_"Nein."_

Everything shifted around him, spinning and turning until he found himself back in the doorway that separated the sitting room and the kitchen, staring at two sheepish looking muddy boys cradling an equally muddy little dog. 

"Does someone want to explain to me why there is a dog in my kitchen? And why you are both covered in mud?"

_Let's try this again...._


End file.
